


Sometimes, you do get everything you want

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teammates and former rivals Marcus Flint and Katie Bell discover that sometimes, for the right person, change isn't always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, you do get everything you want

I could barely see the twin blurs of the Seekers diving as I focused on the Quaffle held tightly by Christensen. The light rain that had begun falling was really starting to get annoying, making my robes cling to my body. Leaning down over my broom, I added a small burst of speed, my fist connecting with the smooth red leather of the Quaffle, sending it spinning out of his hands right into the waiting ones of my teammate, Marcus Flint. Marcus flashed me a wicked grin and sped off towards the goal, the Quaffle soaring through the hoops just as the whistle blew and the stands erupted in cheers. I looked down, seeing McBride holding up the Snitch, a broad grin on his face.

The crowd was on their feet, screaming wildly as we flew around the pitch for our victory lap. We zoomed close and flew in formation over their heads and the crowd on our side went erupted into a wild frenzy, waving banners and flags emblazoned with the Falcons logo. Feeling the back of my neck tingle, I turned to see the greenest eyes I’d ever seen staring back at me. A fluttery sensation swam in my stomach for the barest second before Flint smirked at me, winking.

My gaze traveled over him slowly, taking in the six plus frame loaded with well defined muscle, thick dark brown hair that curled against his collar and deep set jade green eyes that always seemed to be staring at me, seeing the secrets I was hiding behind my blue eyes. Marcus Flint, best Chaser in the league and the only man that had ever managed to get under my skin. For some reason, I couldn’t seem to ignore his sly innuendos, and teasing taunts. They rankled and irritated, just as they were intended to. I gave him a tight smile and veered off with the others.

We finally landed and headed towards the change rooms, the rest of the team turning left as I turned right. Being the only female on the team has its perks. Management had built a special room just for me, complete with my own steam shower to entice me to sign. I wouldn’t have had any problem showering with the rest of my team, but I knew that if I did, Marcus Flint’s eyes and possibly hands would be all over me. He’d made no secret of his interest, but I couldn’t forget the way he’d treated me before I joined the team and back at school. Call me picky, but just because he’d grown into sex on two legs didn’t make me want to join the legions of women that fell at his feet daily.

I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t at least thought about it; his prowess between the sheets is supposed to be legendary. But I wanted a man that respects me enough to want to get to know the person that I am before jumping into bed. So, my dates were with nice men that engaged me in stimulating conversation and gave me chaste kisses at the end of the evening as they saw me to my door, but not one gave me that fluttering low in my stomach that one glance from Flint could. Bastard. Life really wasn’t fair at times.

Stripping off my uniform and dumping it into a pile on the bench, I padded naked into the showers. The stunning spells on the door were amazingly strong and after the first incident of a reporter trying to sneak in, the message got out. I didn’t know if they used the same spells on the other change room, but I’d guess that the guys wouldn’t mind as much to find one of the blonde bimbos the Prophet kept sending out to cover the games walking in while they were bare-assed naked.

The water was hot, and never ending and I spent a good hour in there, soaking up the warmth. I hated rain; it made everything seem so much colder. When I finally turned off the water, my skin was wrinkled, but I was warm again.

I dressed slowly, pulling on the soft white cotton oxford shirt and well-worn jeans that I’d arrived at the stadium in. Alicia teased me all the time for trying to dress so that no one would really pay any attention to me, and she was right, I didn’t want a slew of men parading around me all the time, sucking up just because I happened to play for the best team in the League. I wanted to be left alone, and when I dressed like this, I was. Let Alicia and Angie be the stars, I just wanted to play and be respected by my teammates.

Sliding my bare feet into my favorite navy blue loafers, I grabbed my wand and tucked it into the wrist holder I’d found in the States during the last charity match I’d played there with the Harpies. Picking up my soiled uniform, I dumped it into the bin for the elves the stadium employed to clean. I had to admit, I’d gotten spoiled playing for a top notch team, even in the short time I'd been with the Falcons. The Harpies’ change room was so old that the lockers didn’t even shut properly anymore. The Falcons played in a state of the art, totally modern stadium complete with glass enclosed sponsor’s booths and elves to take care of the change rooms. Not to mention the healthy paychecks. Now, not only could I afford a flat in the middle of London, but I could furnish it as well.

Glancing down at my watch, I cursed softly under my breath. I was late – again. There was a celebratory party at Tinderblast’s, and I was expected, since we’d won. But then again, we always won, another bonus to playing for the Falcons. We were the best team in the league; there was really no competition unless you counted Oliver Wood and Puddlemere United. Terence Higgs was their star Seeker and he’s damn good at what he does, but even his skill can’t compare to the team of Chasers that the Falcons field: Marcus Flint, Katie Bell and Michael Petersen. We are almost telepathic in the way we play.

Sighing deeply, I pulled my wand out of the holder and walked over to the Apparition point. I wouldn’t stay long, just long enough to have a pint with the guys and then be home in bed before the news came on the wireless. I still hadn't gotten used to the constant partying and public appearances that came along with being a Falmouth Falcon, let alone the only female ever to join their hallowed ranks. The press loved me and Coach had strongly hinted that my participation was mandatory, at least if I wanted to continue with my current position. I wanted that very much, so I lifted my wand, and murmured the Aparition spell and a few seconds later I appeared in the alleyway behind Tinderblast’s.

The street out front was crowded, overflowing with the inevitable groupies the sport attracts. I slipped through the throng and nodded at the doorman. He pulled open the red velvet rope and I walked through, the glares of the scantily clad women still in line behind the rope boring into my back as I pulled open the studded leather doors and stepped inside.

*~*

My eyes kept straying to the door. She’d never missed a celebratory party before and I was hoping that wasn’t going to change all of a sudden. Standing at the bar, I could hear the dull roar of conversation that flowed around me, but it felt like I was separate from it, not quite in sync with the rest of the world. Then suddenly, it shifted.

I felt it the second she stepped into the bar. It was like an electrical current hooked directly up to my cock. I couldn’t be in a room with her for more than a few minutes without my knob getting rock hard. Turning my head just slightly, I could see her out of the corner of my eye. She was easily the most fuckable looking woman I’d ever seen and it always amazed me that no one else saw what I saw in her. Her clothes were plain and simple, designed for comfort, not attention. It didn't matter though, because I was standing firmly at it. Her soft white cotton oxford shirt clung to her perfect tits, just big enough to fill my palms, and well worn denims that hugged the curve of her sweet ass before tapering down mile long legs.

If I could just stare at her all the time, preferably naked, life would be fucking fantastic; but of course if I did that, the Unspeakables would come round and I'd be sent off to a nice, padded room of my very own, never to see her again. So, I had to keep playing this stupid fucking game until she realized that I was the only thing besides her broom that she'd ever need between her legs. Katie Bell was one maddening bint, and I doubted that even cornering her in a dark corner would get me where I so desperately wanted to be. She knew I wanted her and I knew (hoped) she wanted me, but she wouldn’t let me closer than arm’s length. I couldn’t even get her alone long enough to say anything private to her, let alone to press her up against the wall and fuck her senseless like I’d been dying to do since my last Gryffindor/Slytherin match back at Hogwarts.

Michael smacked me hard on the arm, laughing his ass off at my confused scowl and muttered curse. “I’ve been asking you the same fucking question for two minutes, mate, what’s wrong with you?” he asked, dark brown eyes full of amusement. Blasted Hufflepuff, he hadn’t been this happy since their team had beat ours back in school. He was the closest thing I had to a best mate, one third of the best Chaser team in the League. It was scary how well we played, especially since Katie was the first female Falcon player ever, and a Gryff to boot.

“Nothing,” I muttered under my breath, lifting my glass and taking another deep swallow of ale. She was coming towards me; I could feel the tension crackling between us, arcing across the distance like a live wire. I felt more than saw Michael nod his head as Katie walked up, giving him a dazzling smile before turning to face me, her face closing off.

“Nice of you to make an appearance, Bell,” I drawled lazily, setting my now empty glass on the bar and nodding for a refill.

“Were you waiting for me, _Flint_?” she replied in the same deceptively lazy tone, her eyes flashing fire. “I thought I told you already, I’m not interested.”

I leaned back against the bar, the world narrowing to just me and her. I let my eyes wander slowly down her body, smirking as her nipples tightened and popped out against her shirt like twin beacons, drawing me in. “You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart, and maybe one day you’ll start to believe it.”

Her cheeks flushed pink and she glared at me, tits pushing up against her shirt, drawing my gaze once more. I licked my lips, letting her see the invitation in my eyes.

I heard loud chuckling next to me and both Katie and I turned to see Michael laughing like he’d just heard the funniest joke in the world. “What?”

“I have never in my life seen two people fight against what is between them as much as you two do,” he said, shaking his head and walking away.

I could feel Katie staring at me and I turned back to meet her gaze, the heat simmering in those deep blue eyes zinging through me. Petersen was right; it was stupid for us to keep fighting this. “Aw, fuck it,” I murmured, reaching out and pulling her tightly against me, molding my hand over her sweetly curved ass. My head dipped and I kissed her, hard and fast.

~*~

If his arms hadn’t curled around me, holding me against him, I would have fallen. I’d always heard about kisses that make your knees weak, but I’d never been on the receiving end of one…until now.

The kiss took me completely by surprise; it was hot and hard and the butterflies that were dancing in my stomach just from being near him felt like they were trying to break free. His lips moved over mine and I fought against him for a few moments before opening my mouth, letting him in. _Oh god, did the man know how to kiss!_ He explored my mouth leisurely, his hand sliding up over my back in a lazy trail that made my skin tingle, feeling almost electrified. I couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but react. My fingers practically itched to touch him and I wanted to get closer, to feel every inch of him pressed tightly against me. Hell, if I could crawl inside him and never leave, I would've at that moment.

Of their own volition, my hands moved over his chest, curling up around his neck, tangling in the soft hair that brushed against his collar. Moaning softly, completely caught up in him, I pressed closer, his large, heavy thigh sliding between my legs. With a quick jerk of his head, he broke the kiss, staring down at me, eyes wild with passion and something else, something darker that made the blood in my veins boil and the coiled knot of tension in my stomach tighten even more.

My mouth opened and then snapped shut as I struggled to think, the heady desire that his touch brought clearing slowly. A slow, smug smirk spread across his lips and suddenly everything became crystal clear once more. Lightening quick, my hand connected with his cheek. My palm burned and an ugly red handprint was forming on his swarthy cheek as I backed up quickly, time slowing to a standstill, tension crackling hotly between us.

Marcus reached out, grasping my hips and not letting me go far, shaking his head. “Don’t try to tell me you didn’t like it,” he said, his voice thick and rough, slicing through me to that secret place that throbbed and burned for his touch.

My hands splayed against his chest once more and all I could smell was him, a mixture of deep, earthy cologne and pure male. The world had melted away, my entire being focused on this man that drove me fucking batshit insane with need. My heart began to pound and I knew he was right, I couldn’t tell him I didn’t like it, because I had and surely it was written all over my face for him to see. “Just because I liked it,” I began, my voice sounding breathier than normal, “doesn’t mean that I’m going to let you do it ever again.”

He laughed; his chest rumbling beneath my fingers. “You won’t be able to stop yourself, sweetheart,” he said in that thick, rough voice that was wreaking havoc on my emotional stability. “You know how good it will be between us and you’ll never be able to forget it.”

My brow arched and I tried to compose myself, to slip on the mask of innocence that I’d perfected over the years. I had always been plain little Katie, the one that no one ever expected to be anything more than the foil for Angie and Ali. “You overestimate your affect on me, _Flint_.” I’d regained a bit of my composure, my voice no longer sounded like I couldn’t catch my breath.

His hand moved once more over my back, pressing me tighter against him before sliding down to cup my ass, squeezing lightly as he rubbed his hips against mine. “Am I?” he asked softly, his eyes never leaving my face. Heat pulsed through me and I knew my knickers were soaking wet. I wanted him, wanted to feel that hard body without the barrier of clothes between us. The rational part of me fought with the baser, desire outweighing my inbred caution. “I know who you are Katie,” he said, leaning close enough that his lips brushed mine, “who you _really_ are. You’ve got so much built up inside of you that’s dying to come out. You want to find someone that makes you feel like the ground is moving beneath your feet. You want to sink into it and let it consume you.”

I moaned softly and he chuckled, kissing me again.

~*~

She tasted amazing, and I couldn’t get enough. I briefly debated Apparating us out of the bar and back to my flat, but I knew somehow that would make her hate me. Instead, I tightened my arms around her, letting her feel how much she affected me. I could smell her arousal over the staid odor of the bar and it was torture to be in such a public place when all I wanted was a bed and some privacy.

Katie melted bonelessly against me, her tits pressed tightly against my chest, hips rocking up into mine as I kissed her slowly and thoroughly, taking my time, finding the places on her body that forced those low moans to echo deep in her throat. If I could just get her to stop over-thinking everything, I’d have her right where I wanted - in my bed, naked and wrapped tightly around me.

Pulling away, I cupped her cheek gently. “Let’s get out of here, hmm?” She stared at me, her eyes dilated, mouth swollen from the kiss.

“No.”

I stared at her in surprise. Surely she hadn’t just turned me down again? She pushed hard against my chest, trying to move out of my arms once more.

“What the fuck, Katie?” I asked harshly, refusing to let her go.

“I want more than a quick shag, Marcus,” she said, her gaze unreadable. “I want you, yes,” she said, the words costing her something to say. She bit her lip and shook her head before continuing. “But I’m not going to have a one night thing, I refuse to.”

Before I could even respond to that, she’d pushed away from me and fled, her long blonde hair streaming behind her as she ran for the doors.

~*~

I didn’t want to go to practice, not after what’d happened between us on Saturday night at Tinderblast’s, but I didn’t have a choice. The press had had a field day, and my floo hadn't stopped ringing since I'd let him kiss me in the bar. Pictures of it were everywhere and every time I saw myself in his arms, I got a hard jolt between my thighs. My body wanted him, that was for certain, but I'd meant what I said. I don't do one night stands and that was all he ever offered. Apparating to the field, I wasn’t sure how things would go, but I had a job to do and part of that job meant showing up to practices.

I stowed my clothes in my locker and pulled on the light sweat pants and sweatshirt that I normally practiced in. My hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail to keep it out of my way. Grabbing my broom and pads, I walked out of the change room and into the long hallway that led to the pitch. The rest of the team was trickling out from the other change room and I was jostled good-naturedly by the big Beater, Drayden Sterns. Sterns was a legend in Quidditch circles, having played for nearly twenty years. He was set to retire this year, and as yet no definite choice for his replacement as Captain. His heavy arm settled around my shoulders as we trooped out of the hallway. “Nice pics of you and Flint,” he said with a salacious wink. I shrugged off his arm and glared up at him while he laughed heartily. “Piss off,” I said sourly, glancing at the sky. It looked nasty, dark and cloudy, a wicked wind whipping viciously around the stands. He cuffed me lightly on the shoulder and shook his head. “Just don't let it affect your playing, yeah?”

I nodded and mounted my broom, taking to the sky as the rest of the team did the same. I saw Flint out of the corner of my eye and I looked away quickly, flying up to hover next to Petersen. Flint hovered a foot below us, tossing a Quaffle lightly into the air. He stared hard at me, I could feel his eyes boring into me but I refused to look at him.

Coach blew the whistle, signaling the beginning of practice. For the next hour, my concentration was centered solely on the Quaffle. I couldn’t even keep my hands on it, nor could I manage a pass, it fell to the soft sand of the pitch every single time I touched it.

By the time practice was over, I was beyond frustrated not only with myself, but Petersen and Flint as well. We couldn’t do anything right, not even a simple pass. It was like we were all rookies once more, trying to play well enough to make the third string reserve. My ears were flushed bright red as I landed my broom and stalked towards the change room.

“Bell!”

I spun around, my stomach sinking as I stared into the very angry face of Coach Cripslock. “Yes, sir?”

“My office – NOW!” I nodded and followed him down the hallway to the heavy oak door. He pushed it open and walked over to his desk, sitting down heavily in his large, leather chair, staring at me.

He nodded towards the lone chair before the immense desk and I sank into it, trepidation racing through me. I opened my mouth to speak and he held up one long finger, silencing me instantly. “I don’t care what it was, but it had better be fixed by this Saturday’s match, or you’re demoted to reserve and I’ll call up Baird.”

Swallowing hard, I nodded, fighting to keep the neutral expression on my face. “You’ve my word, Coach.”

“Out, and send Flint in here.”

I nodded once more and rose, cold sweat breaking out and running down my back. I’d worked my ass off to get here and I’d almost blown it, for what? A kiss in a bar? “Get a fucking grip, Katie,” I snarled under my breath, stomping down the hallway to the change room, slamming open the door.

My eyes landed on Flint and white hot anger surged through me. I gave him a haughty look. “Coach wants you in his office immediately, Flint,” I said in a syrupy sweet voice, backing out of the change room and slapping open the door to mine. I stopped short, staring in disbelief at the workmen filling the room. Bloody fucking hell, this was the last thing I needed.

I stomped towards my locker and pulled out my things, stomping back into the other change room. Petersen spun around, slinging his towel around his waist and glaring at me. “What’re you doing in here again?”

“Workers in mine, I have to shower over here. I have an appearance in less than an hour, I don’t have time to go home and change.”

“No.”

I turned around, glaring at Flint as he walked back in the room. “I beg your pardon?”

“You aren’t showering with the rest of the guys,” he said, moving further into the change room, the door shutting firmly behind him. He leaned against it, folding his arms firmly over his chest, giving me a challenging stare.

“You don’t make decisions regarding my life, Flint,” I spat nastily.

He smiled at me, showing me the misshapen teeth that had made more than one person flee in horror. “I’m making this one.”

I heard Petersen snort behind me and I turned to look over my shoulder at him. He shook his head, gripping his towel tightly. “I’m out of here, you two need to fix this. Fuck him and get it out of your system or don’t, and let it fester, but fix it, and fix it quickly, because I guarantee, we will lose on Saturday if you two don’t do something.” He turned and stalked towards the showers, slamming the door shut behind him.

My cheeks burned crimson and I couldn’t look at Flint. I knew if I did, I’d see that smug smirk on his face. I turned around and walked towards an empty locker, opening it slowly. I felt more than heard him moving towards me and I jumped as arms came up on either side of my head, pinning me between the lockers and his body. “You can’t ignore me forever, Katie,” he said softly, warm breath skating over my ear.

I closed my eyes, sensations washing through me. My heart was thudding in my chest and I couldn’t seem to catch my breath. Before I could sway back and lean against that tempting warmth, I opened my eyes and resolutely began stuffing my things into the empty locker, determined to ignore that rough, deep voice.

The shower door opened and the rest of the team came out, conversation stopping suddenly. My cheeks burned hotter and I cursed softly under my breath, jerking my elbow back to connect with his stomach.

I heard him exhale sharply, but his arms didn’t move. I heard soft snickers and muted conversation but no one came near us. Flint stayed immobile, his body just barely touching mine. My skin felt electrified where he touched me.

~*~

I felt the stares of our teammates boring into my back as I stood over Katie, my chest lightly pressed against her back, my hips cradling her sweet ass. I knew she could feel the thick bulge of my cock pushing against her ass, but she refused to give in, refused to take Petersen’s advice.

I’d laughed when he’d told her to fuck me. I’d been trying to get her alone long enough to do just that for ages now, but she continued to fight me. I’d never let a woman have this much control over me – ever and I hated the fact that she had it. I was Marcus Flint, the original fuck ‘em and leave ‘em guy, but I couldn’t get Katie Bell out of my system.

Sterns came back into the change room and after taking one look at us, herded the rest of the team out. He caught my eye before he left, his eyebrow arched in silent question. I nodded and slid my hand down to wrap tightly around Katie’s waist, pulling her closer against me.

At her soft gasp, he chuckled and winked at me before leaving us alone. Katie spun around the second the room emptied, her fist coming up to connect with my cheek. I caught her hand in mine, my longer fingers curling around hers, my eyes never leaving her face. “Not again, sweetheart,” I said, stepping forward, closing the distance between us.

She backed up until the hard metal of the lockers stopped her progress. Glaring up at me, she jerked her hand free, pushing hard on my chest. “Let me go, Flint.”

I stepped backwards and gave her a mocking smile. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Her cheeks burned once more and she snapped her mouth shut on the sharp reply she’d been about to blister me with, instead turning around and gathering her shower kit. I folded my arms across my chest and watched as she stripped off her clothing, her eyes never leaving mine.

It nearly killed me to watch her undress and not touch her, and I could tell from the sadistic smirk she wore that she knew it. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders, letting her bra slide forward off of those perfect tits to fall on the floor at her feet. Grabbing her towel, she slung it around her body and walked slowly into the shower room.

I stripped down quickly and followed, grabbing a towel from the rack by the door. This was one game she wasn’t going to win.

~*~

I heard the shower door open once more, but I kept my eyes glued to the wall in front of me. Another jet turned on and I couldn’t help it, I turned to look. Flint stood under the spray, water cascading down his body, making his skin glisten. The water cascaded down his body, and he bent back, closing his eyes, letting the water stream down his face.

My mouth went dry and I couldn’t catch my breath. He winked at me, one big hand cupping the soap and sliding it over his chest, down rock hard abs to curl around his cock. My eyes followed, focusing on the thick, heavy length of his cock. It rose from the nest of dark curls between his thighs, and for the life of me, I couldn’t look away. He was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen, pure muscle and potent male.

I don’t know how I did it, but I dragged my eyes away from him and spun around, burying my face under the hot spray. My cheeks burned and I could feel his eyes all over me, could imagine those big hands sliding over my skin, cupping my breasts, sliding between my legs, finding every spot on my body that was begging for his touch. I had to lean my arms on the tiled wall just to keep standing. Just the thought of him touching me nearly brought me to my knees; I couldn’t even comprehend what the actual act would do to me.

I had to get out of here, I had an appearance to get to and being alone in the showers naked with Flint just wasn’t a good idea. Of course, being anywhere naked with Marcus Flint wasn’t a good idea, but that was beside the point. I turned off the water and reached for my towel, my fingers sliding along warm, damp skin instead. Turning my head, my stomach dropped to my knees as I stared up into impossibly green eyes.

~*~

I leaned forward, brushing my lips against hers. She moaned softly and my arms slid around her, bringing our bodies fully into contact, my hand covering one perfect tit, thumb teasing the nipple. Her head tipped back, her arms sliding up mine as her eyes closed, mouth open in a soft “o” of surprise.

“I know you want me, Katie,” I said, my eyes sweeping her face. Her head jerked up and she stared at me with heavy lidded eyes. I could see the desire simmering in those deep blue eyes and it nearly sent me to my knees. With a growl, I pushed her back against the wall, my thigh sliding between her slick legs, pulling her closer so that she rode my leg. Dipping my head, I kissed her, my tongue driving into her mouth.

 

~*~

His cock was pressed against my thigh, his hand kneading my breast and I couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but hang on and let the sensations swamp me. His lips moved over mine intently and I opened my mouth, kissing him back just as fiercely, my fingers tightening in his dark, wet hair. He’d been right, I did want this, craved it in fact. But I hated that it was him that did it to me, hated giving him that much control over me.

I jerked backwards, breaking the soul-stirring kiss, panting heavily. I was pressed between the wall and his amazing body and it took every ounce of willpower I possessed to push on his chest. “Flint.” I said, my voice thick and heavy.

“Marcus, my name is Marcus, Katie,” he said, tracing the line of my jaw with his finger. “Say it, I need to hear you say it.”

I swallowed hard, staring up into his chiseled face. “Marcus… I can’t…I can’t do this.”

His face closed off and he stepped backwards so quickly that I nearly fell. I leaned back against the wall and watched as he stalked out of the shower room, the door slamming heavily behind him. “Fuck!” I hissed, the harsh sound echoing off of the slick tiles and bouncing back at me almost accusingly.

My eyes drifted to the clock on the wall and adrenaline surged through me, clearing out the last bits of the sensual haze his touch had inspired. I had twenty minutes to get dressed and Apparate out to Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. I was supposed to be signing Quaffles today alongside Alicia and Angie and if I didn’t get my arse in gear, I’d be late.

~*~

Bloody fucking hell! I couldn’t believe she did it to me again! I stalked back into the change room and jerked on my clothes. I was furious, not only with her, but with myself as well. She’d had as many chances as she was going to get, that was for sure. I couldn’t believe that I’d had her naked and up against the wall and she’d denied me once more. I slammed the locker door shut and stomped out of the change room. I needed to blow off some steam, and get find a way to ease the pain in my cock. I needed to fuck someone, right quick. Fuck her, I wasn’t going to let her lead me around like a cock tease any longer.

~*~

I made it barely in time, sliding into my seat just as the owner of QQS began to speak. Angie and Ali shot me amused glances but I just shrugged and reached for the quill in front of me, studiously ignoring them both.

Two hours later and my hand felt like it was about to fall off. I’d been signing non-stop, hoping that the constant stream of fans would keep the question that I could see in Alicia’s eyes at bay. I should have known better. Alicia is ruthless when she wants to know something and she could tell just from the way I’d arrived that there was a story.

Patrick Dorsey walked up to us and smiled broadly. We’d nearly sold him out of Quaffles. I stood, holding my hand out for him to shake, hoping to get out of there before Alicia finished up signing the Quaffle of a very charming little girl. Fate wasn’t with me, because the second I moved past the table, a manicured hand curled around my elbow, strong, calloused fingers digging painfully into my skin.

“You don’t really believe that I’m going to let you get away that easily, do you now?”

I shook my head and turned around to face her. Alicia Spinnet and I had been instant best friends from the very moment the sorting hat had placed us both in Gryffindor. She was the sister I’d never had, and the person I was the closest to in the world. She took one look at my face and dragged me over to a quiet corner, leaning in closer. “Spill it.”

I sighed deeply. “It’s complicated-”

Alicia snorted, shaking her head. “It’s Flint, isn’t it?”

My eyes rose and met her amused ones and I sighed again, nodding my head. “Of course it’s Flint, isn’t every complication in my life directly related to him in some way?” I asked.

“If you mean that he twists you into knots because you want him so badly, then yes, I’ll agree to that,” she returned quickly, a wide grin settling on her face. “But I also saw the pictures of you from Saturday night. That was one hell of a kiss he laid on you.”

I nearly screamed with frustration. Was I that transparent? Why couldn’t I fall for the nice guy, the one that would be perfect to take home to Mom and Dad? No, I had to fall for the sexy, irritating git who would make most parents cringe if they saw him standing in their living room. “I told him no…again.”

Alicia sighed, shaking her head. “Why do you keep pushing him away? I know you want him; you’ve wanted him for years, even if you won’t let yourself admit it. I never understood why you kept going out with men like Drew Kirke when it was Marcus Flint that you really wanted.”

“I shouldn’t want him!” I snarled, my hands clenching into fists. “He’s everything I hate, crude, rude and not someone that’s looking for anything lasting.”

Alicia began to laugh, doubling over and nearly falling to the floor. I glared at her and she tried to swallow it down, but it kept erupting until finally I spun on my heel, turning away to leave her standing there.

“Kates,” she gasped, grabbing onto the back of my shirt. “Wait, I promise, I wasn’t laughing at you.”

I turned around reluctantly and she straightened, wiping tears from her eyes. “I was laughing because that is the biggest bunch of bullshit that I’ve ever heard. You don’t want someone safe, you want someone that’s going to make your toes curl when he kisses you, someone that makes you feel like a woman, because he’s so overtly male. You want Marcus Flint so badly that you ache.”

I stared at her, the words sinking in slowly. She was right of course, as he’d been when he’d told me basically the same thing. I was tired of hiding behind the mask of innocent little Katie. I wanted to be me, flaws and all. “You’re right,” I said softly, hugging her tightly. “Thank you, for knowing me better than I know myself,” I whispered in her ear before dashing out of the store. I needed to find Marcus.

~*~

I wanted to fuck someone and of course the second the opportunity presented itself, I couldn’t follow through. The chit was pretty, with soft blond hair and blue eyes, but she wasn’t Katie. “It’s not you,” I said as I wiped my mouth, nausea still churning in my gut. “It’s me.” _Way to go Flint, toss your fucking lunch right in front of a groupie._

“How nice for you then,” she snarled, tossing her drink right in my face. “Bastard.”

“Fuck!” I raked my hand through my hair and glared around at the bar as she stormed off. Petersen, of course was there, bastard was always around to see me get my arse handed to me. He caught my eye and shrugged, motioning to the barkeep.

He brought ales to the table as well as a bottle of twenty year old single malt. Pushing the bottle towards me, he sat down on the stool and grabbed an ale, taking a deep drink. “You look like shite, man.”

I reached for the bottle of single malt, not bothering with a glass and took a healthy dose. Coughing slightly, because it was twenty year old scotch, I wiped my mouth and glared back at him. “I fucking know that, tosser.”

He laughed at me. The fucker bloody laughed. He grabbed his drink and drained it dry, setting it down in front of him once more. “I'm guessing you didn't work things out?”

I glared at him and reached for the scotch.

“The only way to get through to her is to prove your reputation false. This, of course, means no more shagging the groupies; although I guess puking on them doesn’t really count.”

I had taken another hefty gulp of the scotch, its fiery warmth burning a path to my gut, easing a tiny bit of the churning nausea. “Fuck off.”

He reached out and clapped my shoulder. “Mate, you’ve got to grow up. No more fucking around. She wants you to want only her.”

“I do!” Heads turned and I shot off a glare that made them think twice about looking at us again. Lowering my voice, I tried again. “Merlin’s fucking balls, I want her.”

“Only her?” Michael pressed, reaching for the second ale.

That took me aback. Did I only want her? Fuck me, but I wasn’t a forever type of guy. Forever meant kids and commitment and roots - all of those things that had scared the shite out of me since I was old enough to realize what they were. Taking another drink, I thought about it, realizing suddenly that the thought of all those things with Katie didn’t make my bollocks shrivel up. I could actually see her holding a dark haired little boy, patiently teaching him how to sit a broom properly as I stood beside them, beaming with pride.

Michael saw my look and began to laugh again, nearly choking on his ale. I thumped him on the back, probably harder than necessary but the tosser _was_ laughing at me. “Fuck me,” I said softly, staring down at the scarred table.

“I think the world just ended,” Michael said, reaching for the bottle of scotch and lifting it to his mouth, drinking deeply. His face turned scarlet and he started coughing violently.

“Don’t die on me mate; I need someone to be my best man.” Rising from the table, I threw down some coins and thumped him on the back once more.

~*~

“Fucking bastard!” I hurled another glass into the fire, wiping angrily at the tears that continued to streak down my cheeks. Just when I decide to give him a chance, I see him in a pub with a groupie! Why did I let him affect me so much? No other man had been able to get underneath my skin the way Marcus Flint did. Granted, not many had tried, but it wasn’t like I was a spinster, idling away the years without interest.

“I hate you, Marcus Flint!” Gathering up the empty wine bottle and the last glass that I hadn’t broken, I toted them off to the kitchen, dumping them on the counter. A loud booming crash on my front door had me nearly wetting my pants. I grabbed my wand and made my way back out into the lounge, cringing as the very object of my ire began yelling at the top of his lungs outside my door.

Fear forgotten, I stomped over to the door, jerking it open. “Silencio!” I hissed, aiming my wand at his face. A wide grin split his face as soon as he saw me, my spell bouncing harmlessly off of his shielding spell.

“Hello, luv, fancy meeting you here,” he said, shoving his way into my flat.

“Get out; you prick or I’m calling the hit wizards!” The bastard actually began to laugh. I launched myself at him, fists flying to wipe that smug grin off of his face.

~*~

Salazar, I loved this woman! Catching her easily as she leapt at me, I managed to avoid the worst of her blows, grabbing her hands and holding her against my body. Her eyes widened as she felt my cock grow beneath her and she began struggling anew, catching me right on the nose with one of her tiny fists. It fucking hurt, damn the girl could throw a punch! “Dammit Katie, stop fucking hitting me!”

She squirmed and we fell to the floor. I managed to turn and take the brunt of the fall, cradling her against my chest. She was sobbing, fists hitting my chest with every breath. “Fucking bastard,” she hissed, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Katie love, listen to me.” Fuck! She caught me with a knee to the bollocks and I nearly lost it right there, pain shooting through me and making me dizzy, my hold on her loosening. “Godsdammit Katie, stop fucking hitting me for one damn minute!”

Pushing herself shakily to her feet, she glared down at me. “Get out of my flat or I will hex you so badly they won’t be able to identify the body.”

Pushing off the floor one handed, I fought down nausea as I rose, my bollocks screaming in protest as they rubbed against my denims. “I’m not leaving.”

She’d managed to find her wand and aimed it at my throat. “I hate you.”

At that, I smiled. “No you don’t sweets, you just wish you could.”

Her head cocked to the side. “Try me.”

I took a step towards her and her wand drifted lower, now aimed squarely between my thighs. Flinching, I covered myself with one hand while I held out the other in what I hoped was a placating manner. “Katie, would you just listen to me?”

Her eyes were wild as they met mine once more and I could see the tears still wet on her cheeks. Guilt sliced through me like a knife. “Why should I? I meant what I said, Marcus. I won’t be one of those women, not like that girl in the pub today.”

“I don’t want you to be.” I cringed as she waved her wand once more. Merlin’s balls, she’d seen me today? No wonder she was so fucking pissed.

“Yes you do!”

“No Katie, I don’t. And I didn’t do anything today.”

“I saw you!”

I flushed and her cheeks went white, her hand curling tighter around her wand. “I swear to you, nothing happened today. I was frustrated and the bint came up and did what groupies always do…” The look on her face told me I was one step away from a nasty hex so I began talking faster, keeping one eye fastened on her face and the other on her wand. “But I couldn’t do anything with her.”

“You’re lying,” she said, shaking her head, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

“Floo Petersen, he was there. I puked all over her when she tried to kiss me.”

“You what?”

“I threw up all over her, alright?” I took another step closer, reaching out to close my hand around hers, moving her wand safely away from my bits. “It’ll probably be on the front page of the damn Prophet tomorrow because I know that knobhead Creevey was there.”

The corner of her mouth twitched and I shook my head. “Do you really think I’d lie to you about something like that?”

“I don’t know Marcus, it’s not like you’ve got a stellar reputation to the contrary.”

I nodded, but refused to back away. “You’re right, I don’t. But I can change.” Clearing my throat, I continued. “Have changed. It’s you I want and I’m fully prepared for it to be a forever kind of thing.” I reached into my pocket, pulling out the small, velvet box I’d stopped to get before making my way over here. Opening it slowly, I held it out to her. The perfect diamond winked in the soft light of the fire. Her eyes darted from the ring to my face and back again. “Forever works for me, Katie. How about you?” I dropped to one knee and stared at her. “Marry me, sweets.”

“You’re barmy,” she whispered.

“About you, yeah I guess I am.” I pulled the ring out of the box and reached for her hand, sliding it up over her finger. It gleamed against her pale skin and a feeling of rightness settled over me. I really did want forever and I wanted it with her alone.

“I… You…”

“Say yes, sweets so we can finally finish what we started.”

Tears spilled down her cheeks once more and she nodded slowly, throwing her arms around my neck and burrowing into me. “Yes.”

~*~

 _EXCLUSIVE TO THE PROPHET_ \- Falcons Chasers Marcus Flint and Katie Bell eloped after their steamroller win Saturday over Puddlemere United. Thousands of hearts are breaking all over England as one of Quidditch’s Most Eligible Bachelors has gone off the market. When asked for a comment, this reporter was told in no uncertain terms to bugger off, which of course it means that yes ladies, it’s true. Marcus Flint has finally fallen in love.


End file.
